Ezekiel's Quest
This is about the story of Ezekiel on his mission to get back in the game and then get revenge. Chapter 1: (CN Game Drop Of Shame) "I can't believe it, yo! I was voted out because this dumb alligator took my stick! And here I am holding onto this plane, FOR ONE HOUR STRAGIHT!!!". Then suddenly Zeke lost his grip and went falling straight to earth. "Oh, that's just great, eh." He said sarcasticly. "I thought I had a parachute on my legs. Must have came off. I'm gonna die, eh!!!!!!". However luckily for Zeke, he managed to grab on to balloons, but then popped and he continued falling. Then he grabbed onto an umbrella and landed safely. Then lots of animals congratulated him. "They are nice, eh!',Zeke said. But then a bear started chasing him and he ran for his life. With the bear chasing him, he ran and ran, but then the bear took him and he was soon riding the bear. "I better sleep, eh? Get this over with.". Then soon he fell asleep on the bear. Then he woke up. "It's a beautiful morning". He noticed the bear was gone and spotted the Total Drama Jumbo Jet heading toward Japan. "I'd better catch up to that plane!' He said. Then he saw a motercycle go by, so he tackled the man on it. "Get off of me!" the man told him angrily. However, Ezekiel did it on and on. The man finally had it. He jumped towards Ezekiel and pushed him onto the motercycle with both of them on. Soon, they reached a cliff but Ezekiel caught up to the jet. But then they ran out of gas. Zeke knew his only chance was to stowaway simalar to how he did in episode one of Total Drama World Tour. So he threw a long rope to the jet and started to climb the rope. Only to realize that the man was following him. "Back! Back! Down Boy!" Zeke said trying to get him down. Zeke started climbing faster. Then the man was only a few inches from him. Ezekiel grabbed onto the plane, when the man was ready to throw him off the jet, he kicked the man's face and he fell down and hit the bottom of the cliff. "See you, knob!" Zeke said happily. Chapter 2: (Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan) Then, Zeke was going to go into the cargo hold. But not without a little revenge. "Take this traitors!" he said. He crashed a hole in the jet, then heard Noah say "This one for example". He then climbed into the cargo. Then they landed in Japan. He was going to put a note to Chris that said, "Zeke was here." But he spilled the red paint on his eyes which turned them red. "OOOOWWW!!!!! MY EYES!!!!" Zeke said in pain. He then turned around to see that Cody said, "Was that?..."But he went back to the floor before he could finish the sentence. Then later he sneaked into the ceremony. And was glad to see Harold go. Chapter 3: (Anything Yukon Do,I Can Do Better) A few days later, they were about to land in the Yukon. Zeke decided it was time for more sabotage. He stuck a hole in the engine which caused a bumpy landing. Rats then jumped out of the plane with tiny parachutes. He thought he might strangle one! He started strangling the rat. But the rat pushed him down the cargo hold. Zeke was shivering. "How am I supposed to stay warm in this kind of weather!". He had an idea. He had to make his own blanket. Luckily, he learned from homeschooling to make one. Chapter 4: (CN Game Chomp Sewey) When the plane was getting ready for New York, he saw that the cast was falling to the city. He used a parachute to jump with. He then counted. "One...Two....Three!!!!!!!!!" he then jumped and landed in the sewers. He saw the cast in the boat. He ran and ran. Things got worse when an alligator showed up and swam toward him. It ate him alive. In the alligator, he decided to sleep there for now. He set up a tent and slept. The alligator ate the cast too. Luckily, he was able to hide in the tent he set up. Then the alligator spit the cast out. "Thank you, Mr. Alligator Sir!" He said. But it spit Ezekiel out too. It was so strong that it took him to the jet. He saw the cast coming toward the jet. So then he ran to the cargo hold. Chapter 5: Aftermath 1: Bridgette Over Troubled Waters One night, he was playing with the rats in the cargo hold. Then, he homeschooled them. Zeke decided it was time for recess. Him and the rats played tag and all of a sudden, he tripped on some black ink, making him crash out the window. Zeke held on to the plane quick, and saw that Owen saw him, but before he could retreat, lightning struck, and was almost entirely invisible. Chris was enjoying the hot tub he was in, but saw Zeke's invisible shadow. Haunted, he reached for a baseball bat. But when he looked again, he fled. Chapter 6: Newf Kids On The Rock Then one day, the campers were being thrown out of the plane. Zeke stared a Heather due to her attractiveness but he was nearly caught but luckily he hid behind varioss objects and saw Heather getting thrown out. Chapter 7: Jamacia my sweet Zeke got board one day and decided to crawl in the air vent. It broke and he fell down into the elimination ceremony, to see DJ getting eliminated. "Great eh, another one bights the dust, and I am so close I can taste it eh!". Chapter 8: Aftermath: Revenge of the TelethonCategory:Sunsummer7's Stories Zeke had lost his humanity, but he still had a plan. He was very hungry, so he saw that rat from earlier, so he pounced on it. After getting bit, he beats it to death then eats it. Chapter 9: I see London Zeke than makes a deal with Chris after Chef captured him. If Zeke could capture the whole remaining cast, he could join the game again. He captured Alejandro first and slowly the rest of the cast. He was foiled by Owen and Noah. He was thrown out of the plane and landed on the plane weelss. After holding on for the whole night, the plane landed and he fell off. Chapter 10: The ex files He landed in a nest, and was knocked out. The plane could not land for 3 hours until he woke up and reentered the cargo hold. Category:Noncompetition stories